Blood Angel Ranma
by Brother Angelon
Summary: The Imperium of the future battles a never ending war against the forces of Chaos. How will the life of a single Marine named Ranma end when he is thrust into the never ending war of the 40K.
1. Blood Angel Ranma 1

**Blood Angel Ranma**

By Brother Angelon

**Chapter One**

**AN**: I don't own any of Ranma ½ as that work belongs purely to its writer and creator who I have a great deal of respect for. Warhammer and all of its parts are owned by Games Workshop. I will claim the rights to any characters I myself create and use for this story.

_The Emperor protects the loyal_

_Have no fear of the alien for the Emperor stands with you_

The roar of thrusters changed pitch as the hull vibrated under the extreme stress it was placed under. Twin Jets of flame propelled the large box shaped vehicle down into the think atmosphere of the blue/green planet. Flashes of weapons fire could be seen arching back and forth across the blasted earth as two forces battled for control of a meaningless ball of earth near the eye of terror.

"ETA 10 minutes Veteran Sergeant Ranma", stated the voice on the tactical channel built into the Blood Red helmet currently worn. The smell of sweet was overpowering even the powerful filters of the armor that was used for both defense and offense.

Ranma stood up as the vector thrusters on the Thunderhawk gunship changed pitch again in preparation for a quick pass over the battle field. Already the ship was being pelted with defensive fire from the troops bellow.

"Get ready for an air drop. Brother Ryoga what is the status of the squad?" Ranma asked of a large man in powered armor carrying a high powered Plasma Gun like it was a simple Bolt pistol.

"Squad is at full strength and ready to punish the traitors sir" Ryoga replied while the first stages of rage could be seen in his eyes even now. Ryoga was not the only one to be showing signs of the rage in the squad.

The finale preparations were done in silence as each member of the 10 man assault squad double checked there gear.

Bolter fire was traded back and forth as the two well trained forces on the ground continued to look for any weak spot in there enemies lines.

"Captain Herb the left flank is starting to buckle under the enemies assault" A large hulking man in Tactical Dreadnaught armor reported.

"Understood Sergeant Lime, have 3rd squad move to reinforce the left flank. They only have to hold for a few minutes before the transport arrives with the reinforcements from the first company".


	2. Blood Angel Ranma 2

**Blood Angel Ranma**

By Brother Angelon

**Chapter Two**

**AN**: I don't own any of Ranma ½ as that work belongs purely to its writer and creator who I have a great deal of respect for. Warhammer and all of its parts are owned by Games Workshop. I will claim the rights to any characters I myself create and use for this story.

_**Faith is a shield that needs constant care**_

_**Place your trust in the Emperor for he will not fail you**_

The twin roar of the Thunderhawk gunship passed over the beleaguered marines of the left flank, as it lined up on the enemy units. Weapons fire began to rain down support fire before releasing its precious cargo of Assault marines into the middle of the enemy advance.

'May the warp take them to oblivion and beyond' Ranma muttered as he shot another traitor Guardsmen at near point-blank range while evading another wielding a combat sword trying to remove his head.

The enemy offensive had come to a halt with the insertion of his squad, but for every traitor purged, two more would rush forward as if driven from behind by some terrible force. Already three of his men were down and presumed dead, if their gene seed was lost it would be a long time before they could be replaced.

A quick backhand from his power fist shattered the armor and bones of the man's chest like fine glass hit with a sledgehammer. Even Ryoga's tremendous strength and resilience was starting to fail in the face of a never ending tide of enemy troops.

"**FORWARD BROTHERS**, for we have the blood of Sanguinius flowing through our veins!" Ranma shouted, as he rushed towards a second unit of traitor guardsmen firing his plasma pistol till it glowed red hot in his hand.

It was there curse ever since Sanguinius was slain by the traitor Horus, the Blood Angels have been driven by an unknown desire for revenge and blood. With his blood pounding behind his eyes like twin tigers roaring for fresh meat Ranma charged the enemy lines screaming for vengeance. The remaining members of his assault squad and the surrounding remains of the left flank gave out such a roar of rage that the advancing enemy troops froze. The force of their charge shattered the moral of the defending soldiers and caused massive confusion in the ranks as the red wave of judgment washed over them.

"Brother Captain, the left flank has shattered the enemy resistance and is now pursuing the fleeing troops" reported another marine.

Looking over the battle field, Captain Herb of the First Company let a small smile show as his trust in his brother and friend Sergeant Ranma of the 7th veteran assault squad pushed the enemy back.

"All is well, inform the Divine Wing that the area has been secured and to begin resuply operations immediately".

"As you say Brother Captain so shall it be done" nodded the marine before leaving.

'What foul tidings has turned loyal soldiers of the Imperium into these fanatical traitors' Captain Herb contemplated as the enemy forces fell back into defensive positions.

"Regroup! Take up positions and prepare for a possible counter charge" shouted out the voice of Ranma. He tossed a dead traitors body off the stone wall that he and his men had taken up position behind as the enemy heavy weapons started to lay down a hail of covering fire.

Taking a moment to switch to the Blood Angel command channel Ranma reported in the situation and related his needs for resuply. A cocky grin could be seen by anyone nearby as he listened to the reply.

"Brother Ranma, what news from command. Will be allowed the honor of attacking the enemy strong point"? A marine with badly damaged armor asked as he reloaded his Bolter with a fresh magazine.

"Yes, we will only wait for resuply and the second wave of troops from the cruiser Divine Wind before we are to move forward and clear the spaceport. Tell the others they have 1 hour to meditate on the coming battle" Ranma answered as we began to check his Pistol for damage.

Ryoga took a spot nearby as he also started doing a field inspection of his plasma gun, his armor showing the signs of recent heavy fighting.

"Is Brother Captain going to call in the sisters for this conflict?" Ryoga asked as he changed the plasma cell on his weapon.

"Aye, the taint goes much deeper than we were led to understand. I feel something major is going to happen soon and Captain Herb is going to make sure that all of the Emperors followers are here to resist it" Replied Ranma.

"So do you think she will come"? Ryoga asked with a smirk.

The look on Ranma's face was almost priceless, for only a few things could make him show a hint of true emotion, and she was one of them.

"More then likely my friend, more than likely" Ranma gave a soft laugh as he remembered something funny from the past.

**Notes**

_The Blood Angels all suffer from a genetic trait that causes them to go into berserker like rages where there strength speed and aggression are increased to near God like levels. This gives them a tremendous advantage in close combat, but it also can force them to charge towards enemy units when it would be smarter to stay in cover and shoot it out._

_I felt the Blood Angels would be a good Chapter for Ranma since he would naturally lose his neko-ken training. As for who she is, keep reading for that and other things will be reveled in latter chapters._


End file.
